


One Day

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: If Eleanor and Chidis' souls knew eachother in a prior alternate life. Their souls got sucked into the bad place like everyone else's but instead of staying there they were reincarnated into their current bodies. It just took awhile to remember who they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my goodbye to a person in my life. Not forever not for long, I hope. We're trying, the friend thing is working. and I doubt he'll ever read this. But if I told him these things it wouldn't be good for either of us.  
> I'm writing this bc I have to believe that when someone is as big part of your life and your love as we are to eachother, in any type of relationship. When your lives have to leave eachother..I just really hope that in heaven we can meet again.  
> And this is the Good Place so I wouldn't seem so crazy for thinking that.

"What we owe to eachother" 

* * *

It was the 90's. Eleanor, then Veronica, was chewing on a twizzler, trying to do so seductively for the babes across the campus quad. 

Chidi, then Callum,  was joining her against the tree with a pile of books in his hands. 

"Hey Veronica" he announced his prescense with a shy wave and sat down. 

"Hey man, what's with all books? You just got here" 

She didn't even know why she bothered to ask. Callum was practically made of books, he always had his head stuck in one of them. Half of his entire identity to everyone, and her was academic. It looked suffocating. But she asked because a part of her would (hypothetically) rather suffocate with him than see him sad. 

 

"Yes, we just got our assignments...you bought textbooks right?" He asked concerned

She smoothed her hands over her jeans and forced an unconcerned laugh 

"Ha, I'll be fine. You ever see me need the book before?" 

Veronica was more studious than the later Eleanor. They were raised a bit different, but also similar. Instead of fearing school due to her chaotic home, Veronica used it to distract from it. Learning was as important to her as success was to Callum. It was all they knew. 

"I think you might need them. The bookshop has a sale for your major tomorrow." He suggested.  
  
She smiled genuinly at him.  
"Thanks. But I got it, once I find a job it'll be better"  
  
From staring at the sun through his beautiful brown eyes she now treaded lightly in them with her own intense and hollow grey.  
  
They said things like that to eachother often. "It'll be better tomorrow" "once I do this" "tomorrow it'll be ok"  
  
They'd known eachother through a lot.  
  
Neither knew completely how to console the other in this. But they were always there. His eyes always made her feel better. 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor= Veronica Chidi=Callum  
> Tahani= Delilah  
> Kelsey=Janet  
> Jason=Jason  
> ....I wanted one to be the same

Veronica glared at the alarm clock buzzing on the desk. How the fuck was it 10am already? 

Ofcourse her roommate, the gorgeous Delilah was already well out and through the middle of her day. It was exasperating. Why on Earth would somone chose to take morning classes? Veronica thought

She begrudgingly ripped the blanket off of her, wiping the leftover mascara off her eyes. 

Today was already off to an unbelievably annoying start. 

She grabbed her stuff, went down the hall to the bathrooms and mentally judged herself in the mirror. 

How many years was this? She scolded herself. How long have you and Callum been friends, not been able to be more, and yet you still had ~those~ dreams about him? She asked

She knew it could never work. But the feeling of something..of him.. just would never leave her. He stuck with her, no matter what. 

So when they passed eachother in the dining hall she was purposefully more cavalier than usual 

"Hey nerd!  I'm not letting you sit alone on your first day, come on" she tilted her head 

He smiled relieved, thanked and followed her 

She began to angle towards a group of freshman, one of which yelling something about "jortles" into a microphone made out of his hands. 

"Do you know them?" Callum asked 

"Nope. But we will now"

"Hey, these seats taken?" She asked the strangers 

A girl with long brown hair and an argile sweater smiled

"Sure, I'm Kelsey, Turner Halls R.A." 

The two slid in 

"Oh cool that's where Callum lives" 

He waved and for a flash of second smiled warmly again at Veronica. She always had his back. 

"Hi, I'm Jason. What's up girl?" A cute boy asked with way too much confidence 

Veronica tried not to snort. 

"Hey, Veronica" she waved 

He nodded smiling "who's Veronica?" 

She looked to Callum and back 

"Me..that's me. Veronicas..i"

"Ohh got it. Slick. Well this is the crew. PillMan, Zeke, Kat, and Kelsey, she is a nerrrd" 

Kelsey smiled as if this was normal and not offensive but endearing. Interesting. 

Callum sighed "forgot napkins. Anyone need anything?" 

"I could use a napkin, thanks. Oh I saw, the sandwiches have pepper jack in them so stay away from line 5" V informed him for his allergy 

He nodded and left 

 

"So what's the deal with you two?" Jason asked 

Veronica looked alarm 

"Ha, I dont..know what you mean"

"Youre like his mother. Wait...are you sister and brother?" 

She blinked confused for a second as Callum was from Nigeria & Senegal and she was white as a sheet but she understood 

"Haha no but that would be cool. We're just close like siblings"

"Tight"

 

They all talked through the lunch. At one point Veronica tried throwing/catching Fritos in her mouth to the tune of claps and giggles at the immature act. 

She was kind of like a "guy" in that when she did funny things, yea it was for everyone. But it was really just to make Callum laugh.

Shed look to him each time the chip fell off her face, then smile at the raise in his cheeks and crinkle off his eyes. It was the best. 


	3. Chapter 3

He's smart, and she was scrappy. That was their dynamic. 

She was there for him the first time he drank or needed to lie his way out of something. Whatever he did she felt it was safe to say she had done worse, so she never judged him. 

And he never judged her when she didn't understand high school math unlike all the other college freshmen they talked to that had tested out. He waited patiently as she explained how the problems made zero sense and smiled but stayed when she suggested they go throw bread to the geese in the quad instead. 

But the surpsing thing about Callum, and then later Chidi was, he was actually ripped. In all dimensions he hid it under dorky sweaters and even the glasses hid his cheekbones. But Veronica and then Eleanor knew. 

He was mother forking gorgeous. 

 

"Dude, what? No" she scolded him as they stood in his dorm prepping him for a date. 

He chose yet another sweater variation. 

She sighed sitting on his bed. 

"Look at me." 

He sighed too turning to her. 

"How many times have I said it?" She asked

"By my count 12, and each time is very kind Veronica but I don't know if.."

"Callum! You are a fucking babe. Your face, never gets oily, your smile is annoyingly perfect, and you're fucking jacked! Show it off" 

He smiled down rubbing his arm. 

"Thank you...fine. what about this one?" He pulled out a short sleeved finally  

"That would make me very happy" she nodded 

 

He examined himself in the mirror. 

"What did I tell ya, could be a model" she complimented him 

"Says the girl who was a model" he chuckled referring to her weekend stints at local stores recently. It paid well and nothing skeevy had happened so far so he was happy for her. 

"See, so I know what I'm talking about. Now go! Have fun. Tell me all about it tomorrow" she ushered him out the door with her 

 

"Tomorrow? Thought we were studying tonight?" 

 

She blinked trying to look like she forgot. 

"Ohh yea! I'm sorry I completely forgot. I kind of got a date with that girl from my econ class"

 

"Really? That's great. No worries but you have to tell me about that tomorrow too" 

She nodded

"Ofcourse."

 

 

Being a bi girl in the 90s wasn't always easy. She was so grateful that Callum was never weird about it, and never told anyone. 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks had passed. 

Past life Eleanor had started dating the girl from the econ class pretty frequently. Her name was Casey. 

She was sweet and kind and fun.

"But theres just something...off about her" Veronica lamented to Delilah aka past life Tahani. 

Veronica described all her odd and inapropriate behavior, and how Casey honestly seemed to believe after  2 weeks they were on the path to marriage or something. The emotional boundaries were lacking. Veronica didnt blame her but it wasnt fun anymore.

"The sex was fun and I care about her but..."

"Not everyones meant to last. At least you were honest with her and really darling youve tried everything you could to support her" Delilah finished

Veronica nodded 

"Yea..a little out of character for me, huh?"

Delilah laughed shaking her head 

"Well i dont know what you were like in the past Veronica, but as far as i can tell you are a good friend. Dont be so harsh with yourself. The only thing i see out of character here is you not gushing over that callum boy"

So they talked about that

"Its just, i feel more when he just smiles at me then i did the entire time making out with her" she admitted

Delilah asked 

"Do you think maybe youre just not into girls?"

Veronica scoffed in a very iconic Eleanor way.

"No, im still bi. I did like her...a lot (she paused rememering the sex) but i hardly know her. Its probably just the whole he reminds me of safety or something"

Delilah just cocked an eyebrow and hummed

* * *

 

Callum strode up to Veronica as they walked to class together

"Hey man" she smiled to him

"Soo how was the date last night?" He inquired.

She had told him that was why she couldnt study with him. It certainly had nothing to do with avoiding him or hating the course. But she did end up using that free time to break up with Casey

She squinted from the sun to him shrugging.

"Yea it was good"

He nodded and looked awkwardly as well. They never went into depth when talking about their romances with other people. As if that would be so wildly outside what they were already thinking of eachother. No the painful part was imagining them doing it with someone else. 

They continued down the sidewalk to the old brick hall.

 

It was a philosophy class which ofcourse Callum loved. Often Veronica couldnt stop herself from interjecting from the countless hypothetical scenarios to demand 

"Ugh, you know what the right thing is! Just do that!" 

To which he would argue "but what if this happens??"

To which she would sigh and say thats not how anyone should live their lives. 

It was so much easier to talk. 

What she really meant was thats not how she wanted them to live their lives. 

How theyd been living their lives since they were kids, in different ways. He was overly careful and she was reckless. He would wait for years for the exact right day to say something and she would try anything to stop herself from saying that. 

It was never the right time and it was never the easy way. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
